robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Save... Me
So I decided to play a ROBLOX game. Like me, you probably love ROBLOX. I wanted to play a horror game since I haven't played them in forever. While browsing I found a game called, Save Me. It was made by https://web.roblox.com/users/350138488/profile. Ok, I thought it was going to be a shitty game like every other horror game. While playing the game, I went to a church in game. I saw someone who was, kinda dead. I clicked the ? above his head. He said he was killed my Slender Man. It got kind of boring so I decided to quit the game. I went to browse more horror games. When I Went back to the home page it said, No search results for Save Me. I didn't type in Save Me I Typed In Horror Games. I got kinda scared so I went to home page. At home page it said the exact same thing, "No Search Results For Save Me." I went to home page. No search bar. Anyways I played the Save Me game again. This time I saw a character in game. He was inside the church like I said. He reclined different words though in a different position then last time. He said he was killed by HIM. My game crashed and so I left it. When I went to home page I saw pictures of A Disfigured man across my home page. After closing down roblox and re-entering roblox the home page was fine again. I decided to play the game AGAIN but this time it instantly crashed. My entire computer shut down. Soon after my computer shut down, I heard violent knocking at my door. I went to my door and opened it. There was nothing around or close 'round. I got scared so I went to sleep. I woke up and went to my computer. It was already opened at roblox home page. It was kinda weird. I decided to play Jailbreak. Because its good. Anyways while playing ☀Err0r40446546 joined my game and then my game crashed. Err0r40446546 friended me so I accepted it. He replied Save... Me. Before it's too late. I got an error on my browser. It said ERR0R 40446546. Just like his name. It then refreshed my browser and in an entirely red screen, the most red I ever saw in my life and in these text it said, You could've saved me, it's too late. You better hope someone saves YOU. My computer shutdown and my heart was beating faster than a rodeo horse. I tried to calm down. I calmed down and re - opened my browser. I unfriended Err0r40446546. Before I did he said to me, "you are the only lucky one. To escape HIS grasp. You almost died. Since you survived you saved us ALL. Thank you for doing the impossible. My computer closed down AGAIN but I started it up again and on my computer screen on my homepage it said, YOU ESCAPED ME, YOU SAVED THEM. If I see you again I will torture you for eternity, unless someone else saves you. He also said, play the game. & I Have you... Please, if you read this message... PLEASE for your own sake... DON'T PLAY THE GAME. I am only lucky to be alive right now. Only lucky.